The Two Man Army
by Yumano Fritz
Summary: What would happen when on two kids are abandoned and put into a World where very few males aren't slaves. Become the best threw their unique Bloodlines.But take no spite, Yin &Yang will rise. Includes Crossovers. Rated M for many things in the Future.
1. Beginning & Prologue

Hey Guys This was a random story i thought of and am going to make it all for you guys. Also Write me a review who the parings shall be. So without further ado could someone read this thing. What's it called. It's called a disclaimer. No one. Fine.

 _ **Disclaimer:I own nothing other thatn the plot device and my Oc**_

* * *

Have you ever wondered what would happen if at one time things change from the worse to the better?

This is what happened to Naruto Uzamaki on his 5th birthday. He was walking around after the matron of the orphanage had decided that he was there enough. While Most of the population of Konohoa was females, there were the odd mixes of male servants and male Genin who only had the purpose of being a slave on the go. Yet still most of everybody looked at Naruto in hate and contempt. This could be due to the fact that he was seen as a reason of trouble.

No one could even blame him for the Kyuubi due to how he didn't have a lick of Fuinjustu on his body. But it wasn't just him who was discriminated against. He knew off another cast-off named Tsunami who despite the name was a male. He was a cast-off from the Kurosaki clan. Their clan was known for their unique abilities or as it was rather known as a Zanpakuto. While Tsunami had one, he refused to be a servant to the older clan members and was punished by being cast-off from the clan. On the rare chance both would see each other when they would walk around.

As Naruto was walking a person came forward. This was none other than the Fourth's daughter Narima Namakize who would countlessly try to make him bend to her so she could have him. Not like there wasn't already a line for that. Naruto never did figure why that was. But due to how she would always talk down to him he would never accept.

"Well if it isn't the orphan that refuses to be the slave" said Narima

It didn't help that Narima's friends started to surround him and try and push him into an alleyway. But it wasn't till to seconds that a voice sounded.

"It's a bit rude to force someone to do something, isn't it" spoke the voice of the only person sought after as a slave as Naruto, Tsunami.

"Why should we not do something? In an essence you belong to us since this village is your home. Eventually you'll come to us and I'll be waiting for that day".

Narima eventually would leave with a crowd of girls following their hero.

When Naruto would look back he would see Tsunami walking towards him. It was not every day that the cold Hearted Tsunami would offer anything so Naruto prepared for the worst.

"Come"

'Come?'

"Why"?

"Unless you wish to run into the Uchiha then follow me, and Naruto you should be more careful. You would have most likely been kidnapped and made into a slave.

It was there that Naruto and Tsunami would forge a friendship that gave them some semblance to a family.

 **Time Skip-7 years**

Naruto woke to the sound of a sword being sharpened while he was in bed. Compared to what he could wake up to he would rather hear the ever present sword being sharpened. That signified that Tsunami was in the house in the time and not some other 'I'm going to take you as my slave' woman. It is a well-known fact that both are sought after by some females to be their slaves and would always be rejected by them. Some are Narima Namakize, Sakuchi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and most of the soon-to-be Kunoichi.

It wasn't until the seventh birthday of Naruto that he got kicked out and was forced by the Fourth Hokage to live in a n apartment and if not found a roommate in 2 weeks would place a Kunoichi in his apartment with him. To avoid things from happening Naruto invited Tsunami to his place to live and ironed out some details that would be their responsibilities.

At the age of 10 Tsunami got his clan Bloodline even if he got kicked out and was rewarded by his sword being the rarest off them all. An elemental Zanpakuto which was his very namesake. Tsunami had only released his blade once and that had caused uproar over flooding one of the sector and they had yet to be caught. He also unlocked his other clan's bloodline which had only been unlocked by his ancestor Aizen Kurosaki, called transcendence. This allowed him to use his Zanpakuto, His Yami side, and his 'VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY RARE' Quincy powers. When his clan had been told they had tried at everything to get him back but none worked. Tsunami saw this as a sign that he would grow strong just as his ancestor Aizen had, and was further encouraged due to the fact that Aizen was male.

Tsunami also Chakra dyed his hair white to show that he would do anything to be different and had grown his hair o his mid-back while wearing his hair in a ponytail. He had a slight tan and had Ruby red eyes that if asked about would reply with 'It's my birth stone'.

Naruto though unlocked something just as deadly but was confused. He got it when he was 8 and had been attacked by some rogue elements but fled to fast for him to see. As he was slowly falling into sleep's embrace he saw something. A man with a glow talking about how he would help Naruto change the world. All he knew is as soon as he woke up that the man was gone and he was fully healed. Soon Naruto noticed he could copy anything he could see and was further proved when he was out and copied justu. But he didn't learn it. He theorized that if he heard it and saw it that he would be able to copy anything and would call this bloodline Mohō no senshi.

Naruto had short hair that he chakra dyed black. It only reached to his shoulder, and unlike Tsunami he kept his loose. He had grown to 5'6'. Both he and Tsunami were the same weight and the same lean but muscular build.

As Naruto got out of bed he got on a black shirt that had sleeves up until the elbow and pants that ended with his wooden sandals. While his color scheme was black Tsunami's was white. A popular nickname between them was Yin & Yang but his Favorite was the one him and Tsunami had worked to make "The Two Man Army".

As Naruto walked to the living room things became clearer. Tsunami was on the couch sharpening his blade. The only problem he had ever voiced was that since he was essentially the blade he made his own moves and was still training towards his other parts of the bloodline.

Naruto headed to the kitchen to get breakfast. Naruto settled for some cereal and waited until Tsunami would finish and then both would head for their first day at the academy. Both knew that while nobody would harm their education, no-one would make it easy.

After 30 Minutes, Tsunami was done and they left the house. Tsunami wearing white clothing and Naruto was wearing black. Only thing was the sword on his back and the cross on his arm. Both walked until they were started to be surrounded by mothers with the girls and their boy slaves or boys who rebelled against the normal. This was one thing that never really went seen. Mainly due to how there was only one male Jounin and His name was Shisui Uchiha.

The only thing now on the two's mind was how their day would go. But knowing them it would end in chaos.

* * *

Yay first cahpter i just need to get some ideas of what Naruto and Tsunami Will use for abilities. If you have an Idea coulde you please PM me. Thanks for anything

Ja Ne,

 _ **Rectified Tsunami**_


	2. The Begining

Hey guys I'm back and ready to Rumble.

So quick thing- Naruto's bloodline translates to Copycat Warior. It works by seeing particular things and copying them. It's like reading a book. You can only fully understand if you look at everything.

 ** _Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the Things except plot and My Oc._**

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to get set in the back of the classroom where both he and Tsunami were sitting in the middle of the row. They noticed they weere the first ones in and only stayed that way until the other students arrived. The first ones in were the civilian students followed by the clan heirs. The last one was Narima followed by her posse. Narima noticed them but just sat down 5 rows down from them. it was shortly after that their teacher came in.

"Hello Students my name is Sakume Hani and I will be your teacher for this year. So let's start with the Roll..."

 _ **8 Hours Later**_

Tsunami and Naruto finally got out of the classroom were they both contemplated how the information would be of any use. They didn't get to do anything long before Narima and her gang followed her. The girls stopped within a couple of feet from the two males.

"So what are the two outcast's doing here in a ninja school meant for us"

Tsunami sighed "well we are here to become male nin and not the slave kind mind you."

"Well then by the end of this school we'll have you begging us to be our slaves".

With that small conflict they left and left a confused Tsunami and Naruto. Both decided that this wasn't the shit they signed up for. But when was it ever.

 _ **5 Years Later**_

Naruto sighed as Tsunami and him quietly talked about what becoming a Genin would entitle them and what would happen to them.

Over the course of 5 Years nothing really changed with the Two except their clothing size. Some of the villagers joked how they would be forever looking that way. Not much had happened in the five years that the academy had gone on Naruto and Tsunami had trained in their respected Bloodline and still dealt with everything life threw at them. This included Narima and her rag-tag scooby gang, Being flirted with by Mizaki-Sensei, and dealing with the general population of Konohoa for more than 2 hours a day. But today was graduation day and they would never have to look back at this place.

It was the Throwing test where both Tsunami and Naruto only missed one senbon and one kunia. Every one else scored lower than them by anywhere from 1-9 more misses. In the taijustu section it had been all the girls versus each other which ended with the clan-heirs wining. When it came down to the last fight which was Tsunami VS. Naruto it ended with a draw that had most students staring at awe at both of them due to their styles. Naruto's had been a conjuncture of the Mighty Green Mistress style that she had taught him after he helped her student out of a bad situation. the other part of it was the Uzamaki clan style that he had picked up by looking at a scroll from the library. Tsunami used the infamous **Hollow Flash-Step** which allowed for Tsunami to hit the target but disappear until another strike was thrown. Unfortunately Naruto and Tsunami sustain speeds that are similar to each of course both had learned at a respectful course due to their bloodlines.

When it came to it in the academy no one would hold them back because the higher rank you were the more you could get challenged if you were a male. But sadly most males never made it past chunnin except for Shisui Uchiha and he had been killed as a result to stop the Uchiha clan from creating a civil war in Konohoa. The other clans still remained. Though the unfortunate thing was that there was only one Uchiha left and that was Narima's friend. Other than that not many other events were spectacular.

Both Tsunami and Naruto were heading towards their house when they decided that they would eat out for once. They decided to drop by a decent sushi place that was run by a former male chunin who had helped the boys at one time when it came to becoming a Shinobi. They both ordered 2 plates of chicken sushi and then went home so that way they could get up early to go to Team Placement.

 _ **7:00 AM**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of a sword being sharpened. He really needed to make Tsunami pick up a hobby that didn't include reading his male ancestors notes and sharpening his now two blades. He still hadn't asked about it but decided it must of been personal to Tsunami. Naruto slowly got out of bed and went to take a quick morning shower. In all honesty Naruto could say that Tsunami and him would make an efficient team and both evaluated themselves on their regular progress and progress from their bloodlines. in regular progress both of them were more in a lean muscular build while they both had been working on their bloodlines. Naruto had got it to where he only needed to watch someone for about 2 seconds before he could copy what they were doing.

Naruto entered the shower and turned it up to high heat. He thought about how his whole life had changed by having Tsunami as a friend. He would give everything for his friend and he was sure Tsunami was the same way. But he really noticed how he needed some type of girlfriend or something. AHHH well that could come later.

As Naruto got dressed he went in the living room to see Tsunami looking at a photo. From the looks of the photo it was from their first day at the academy.

"Remembering the first day." Naruto said

"Yeah seams just like a few weeks ago we set out for our goal and now, well we made it." Tsunami said with a smile that only graced his face once or twice.

It wasn't gone until Both decided to head to the academy for team placement.

On their way there they noticed that the clan heirs not only were their but with their parents being dropped off. When Tsunami was walking he stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto looked over to see what seemed to be a white female who was wearing the almost equivalent of a two-piece bikini.

"Well if isn't my little wave " Said the mysterious female.

"Soi-fon what are you doing here you should've been in Soul ?Society" Said Tsunami through grit teeth

"Why I'm here for my soon to be fiance"

"I'm not part of my clan any more so good luck with that, your mom tried and she failed so will you"

Naruto quickly ushered him to their class and got prepared to have a hell of a day.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys sorry if i take a little while. College courses are a soon for me and i have to find what I'm going to major in. But the good news is that I have some more ideas to ass and would appreciate any that you could give. I will also start working on my other story but I need to do some things first.  
**_

 _ **Soo byeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_


	3. Meeting Our Sensei

**_Hey guys its me and I have for you another wonderful chapter. So to start off Since this has the bleach universe in it there will not be an Ichigo but there will be the female captains and female versions of the other captains. Also Their will be some back story to Tsunami. I'll also need to do a poll for the harem paring for both Naruto and Tsunami. And before someone gets bitchy and does the whole "Well isn't there already a Tsunami in the Narutoverse" Well yes there is but this is my own OC so you can go fuck off to the moon._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own none of the shit except my OC and some ideas_**

* * *

Naruto was having trouble keeping Tsunami calm as the girl, Soi-Fon efficiently pissed him off and if there was if spoken rule in the academy it was that you don't piss off Tsunami with out some kind of thing happening. Naruto brought Tsunami to the top row in the classroom and made sure that when anyone came in, and if the girl came in because one does not show up to the academy without getting involved with it somehow, that they wouldn't bother him.

As Naruto was thinking said female came in and smirked as she saw Tsunami. Tsunami himself was resisting the urge to maim Soi-fon and make it seem like an accident. He had all the reasons to hate her and her mother due to the influence they had over the death of his ancestor, but with Soi-son he couldn't just go straight after her unless he wanted the attention of Soul Society and he already had enough problems with the females here. But Tsunami held every urge to draw his zanpaktou and strike the ever-present bitch down.

It took the students a few seconds to get to the classroom and most of the saw Soi-fon but paid little attention to her. It wasn't until Narima got there that someone talked to her and from the posture they exuded they had a mutual understanding and both have some form of weird passion for Tsunami and Naruto. It wasn't a short while till their sensei walked in and annouced their names. The only part that Either males really caught on is how They would be taught by someone named Sub-Zero. This came to a shock because their new sensei was known far and wide as a grandmaster and a male at that. That level of experience got respect from both males and females all the same. Other than their team they zoned out until Tsunami heard the last team.

"Team 15 will consist of Tier Hannibal, Soi-fon, and Ginase Ichimaru with your teacher being Yoruichi Shinouin".

Tsunami was practically Snarling and was only distracted when an ice bolt fell through the ceiling and hit the front of the classroom. the Bolt of ice shattered and out came a man. This man stood at 6'1 with what seemed to be a white garb that had weird designs on it. I t dawned on the students that this was Grandmaster Sub-Zero. It was said that the Grandmaster himself came from a clan but not many knew what clan.

What got every one's attention was the claw-like scar running down his left eye. He also wore a white garb that had trimmings of other colors and also had a weird symbol on it. He looked around the classom until he laid eyes on the Two males. He raised his eyebrows slightly until his voiced that seemed ripe with age spoke out

"Would Naruto and Tsunami Kurosaki go to training groung 18". No sooner than that did he leave.

When he was out of sight Both Tsunami and Naruto had decided to get up and follow him. On their way out they caught all the sight's. Tsunami saw that Team 15 was Staring at him and he didn't want to wait for their sensei to show up. Naruto noticed that Narima looked at him and noticed that her gang was as well. With both of their observations out of the way they decided that they would head towards training ground 18. On the way their they noticed how many other sensei's were heading towards the school. Naruto noticed that Tsunami was alert and looking for someone. It took them about ten minutes to arrive at the training ground.

When they got there they noticed that their sensei was in the meditative position looking at both of them. Though they quickly got the hint to sit down it still spooked them how their sensei was just sitting there waiting. When they sat down they noticed that he was looking in between them as if they reminded him of something. It took a little while of just sitting there till Sub-Zero spoke.

"So you two are the ones that cause so much trouble by just being regular. Well I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Sub-Zero though I do allow The Grandmaster. You don't have to introduce yourselves because I already know who you are an I have some reasons for choosing you two to be my students. First off, I knew both of your ancestor's and I also know about your bloodlines pretty well"

Naruto was about to jump from fear when Sub-Zero froze his legs to his foot making him look like he was floating but not. Naruto looked around sheepishly when he realized what he nearly did. Sub-Zero did have a minuscule smile on his face making Naruto scowl. Sub-Zero also noticed that Tsunami was looking somewhat frightful to.

"We are not being spied on so it is alright to breath. Also this is what you must learn about. I will learn about you just as you will learn about me. On a further note I must ask why one of you wears only white and only black".

Tsunami was about to answer when he heard a thud and found a face-planted Naruto. He looked over to see an apathetic Sub-Zero. Shaking his head he said" Well Sensei we do this to represent our bond. While we both think alike, we do have different thoughts but we do have many simularities. All it takes is a deep look and you can see that we are more alike than most people would care to admit"

When Tsunami was done discussing that His Sensei looked as if he was remembering something.

" You both remind me of when I was young and had a comrade named Scorpion. Me and him fought over an issue that was petty but had been dragged out to make a bigger issue. Eventually we solved the issue but ever since then we rarely see each other but I still see him every now and then but hopefully that will change. Now I will not discuss team tatics or your bloodlines, but we will be meeting every day until the weekend since it's Monday. The last thing I would like to discuss is your parents."

Sub-Zero Looked at Tsunami. "Tsunami Kurosaki. You are quite famous mainly just because of your Zanpaktou. You are the only one in about five Generations that have a Zanpaktou that has no spirit dwelling in it. Also everybody knows about your second sword but only I know what it truly is so you can trust me with the knowledge."

Tsunami nodded seing that their Sensei was being truthful and would trust him to keep the information about his second Zanpaktou. Sub-Zero then turned to Naruto and started to speak.

"Naruto what I tell you will make you sad. I knew your father and I know that passed on his Bloodline to you. His name was Eran Black and he was probably the most honorable man I have ever met. Never did your father ever copy someone else's moves. He was the man that I aspire you to be and I hope to make you like him. Your mother was also a great person. Her name was Tanya and never had a last name. That's really all I can tell you right now but I promise that I will tell you more. For now I will report that we will be a team. I expect that you will be here by Eight A.M. Tomorrow"

The Duo Nodded as their Teacher walked towards the Hokage Tower. As their Sensei left both decided that they had enough today and got something to eat and went home.

As the day faded to night both went to bed with the days events in their heads. Both of them learning something new. As they fell asleep they dreamed of what could come. They same reocurring thing was that they would prove the world wrong and wouldn't stop till they achieved it.

* * *

 ** _Alright so their will be elements and females from the Mortal Kombat series. Make sure you tell me who should be in who's harem since both character's will have one. Next chapter will tell more about the rest konohoa and Tell more about Tsunami and Naruto's parent._**

 ** _Thats it for now but remember,_**

 ** _I See All Of It_**

 ** _I Never Forget Them_**

 ** _I Do Some Of It_**

 ** _But Never Remember_**

 ** _Just Make Sure You Watch_**

 ** _Or you'll All Forget Them_**

 ** _Ja Ne,_**

 ** _Rectified Tsunami_**


	4. Meeting New People

**_Hey guys I'm back from the dead and ready to write again. So lately I've been doing college classes and my job. Both hard to get some free time from but now I have some. Hopefully you'll like the chapter and review on how you think about it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other concept that I may use._**

* * *

It was a sunny day and the sky was clear. There were children out playing in the park with there family's. But the sight that many saw was the male sitting on the bench looking out towards the sky. He had black hair that went to his shoulders and was loose while his clothes also were black. As people passed him they commented about him and why he was at the park. It wasn't but a few minutes later that the male noticed someone walking directly up to him. He spared a glance and was happy to see that it was Tsunami.

"Time to eat?" said the dark schemed person

Tsunami looked at the sun and back down and replied "Yeah Naruto it's time to eat, lets go it's on me."

Naruto decided to follow Tsunami. As he was following him he noticed that Tsunami seemed on edge.

"You know you should probably tell me what your thinking." Said Naruto as he stopped.

Tsunami glanced back and stopped as well. He sighed and walked closer to Naruto.

"I was talking a friend earlier."

Naruto looked at him, "Then whats wrong."

"I think that somethings going to happen very soon and we're going to be dragged into it."

Naruto stood there for a moment

"Does this have to do with your clan and Soi-fon"

With a shake of his head Tsunami gave Naruto all the confirmation he would need.

Naruto had thought as much. Tsunami never really discussed how his life when he was in his clan was like. But now was a good time as ever.

"Tsunami what do you think of your clan exactly"

Tsunami thought about the answer but hesitated. "We can talk about this over dinner."

* * *

Tsunami and Naruto settled in the booth of a newer restaurant and had already ordered.

Tsunami looked at Naruto and seemed to contemplate something "Why do you want to know?"

"Because everyone is motivated by something, and I think whatever lies in your past motivates you other than just our goal."

Tsunami seemed to accept the answer and nodded "Okay then I will tell you why."

"In the Kurosaki clan almost every child is a female and the rare males are used as either bargaining chips or servants to other families in place of favors. I was neither. Instead I was to be married off to a female that was shown to be the strongest."

"Why was that?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunami looked around "Because of my descendants."

"Your descendants were the reason?"

"Remember Naruto that just because Aizen was a male doesn't mean my clan didn't see him as strong. While they did do anything to make him seem lesser he was one of the strongest. As such his blood flows through my veins, and hey what would you do to get a good heir with what you see as a living waste. To my clan I was nothing short of a chip that could be used for there personal gain. My mom was never around me and instead mingled with her friends. My dad... I never knew my dad. I can only guess he had a fate that I would have had but didn't live to see the child. That's why I really don't like my clan. They would rather use someone as a tool before anything else. Overall I'm glad that I ran away,and it's not like they wanted me back until they figured out the whole bloodline thing. Now that the momentary flashback is over I want to eat so let's wait for our food and then get out of here."

* * *

30 minutes later and both Naruto and Tsunami were on the road walking towards their shared apartment. The light of day was already fading as they got closer to home. Naruto was in thought as he was walking before he saw that Tsunami had stopped. He saw Tsunami staring at a silver haired girl. Tsunami gave him a look that said he would be there later. Naruto nodded understanding that he needed some space. Tsunami would do the same for him.

* * *

Tsunami walked towards the white haired girl at a slow pace. The girl slowly walked towards him to. Both kept walking until they were right near each other. Before Tsunami could say one thing a hand reached out and slapped him. Tsunami looked forward and saw that the girl had her hand outstretched and was slightly shaking. He again was about to talk before the girl hugged him and began crying into his girl stopped for a few seconds to look at his face, her almond eyes staring into his.

Tsunami sensing the chance spoke "It's been a while Ginase"

The identified Ginase looked down and started talking"Do you know how worried I was that I would never see you again. That you would be married off. I was terrified."

Tsunami flinched and looked away. He was pretty close to Ginase and her mother before he left. "I'm sorry okay. When I left I needed to get as far away from everything so that I could live a life that I would be able to dictate. Not my mom or some clan elder. You know this Ginase. Your mom knows just as well."

Ginase seemed to go into thought and looked back up at Tsunami. "Fine but you're going to talk to me when I meet you again okay. I can't lose you again especially not to Soi-fon. Be safe."

With the last words Ginase parted off and started walking to what Tsunami could guess was her residence. As he looked towards the sky he noticed how the stars were glittering in the sky and started walking home. He had a lot to think through.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had taken a detour to a old place that he went to as a kid. As he neared the destination he noticed that there was less civilians or anybody around. When he arrived at the location he looked right in front of him. in his sight was an old swing. Naruto remembered many things from his childhood. Naruto let a smile grace his features as he took in what was his life. He had made a friend and said friend stuck by his side so far. Both of the them had come so far and had even become pupils of a great teacher. Naruto looked towards the stars. While Naruto had gotten far already he hoped to go farther. He started walking back but stopped to look back. This was where the first steps had been taken. And the ones taken now wouldn't be the last ones. With those thoughts behind him Naruto made his way back home.

* * *

Tsunami was slowly walking down the street in thought before he noticed what seemed like a shadow moved. He looked around and noticed that there was civilians still out so whoever was following him wouldn't make a move yet. He continued walking breathing in the brisk air. he continued to walk and slowly sped up. I took him a moment but he finally arrived at his apartment. He quickly went to his door and opened it before he rushed in. He locked the door before he put his back to the door. He slid down the door before he looked around and saw that there was another occupant in the apartment. Naruto was sitting at the table eating sushi while staring at Tsunami weirdly.

Naruto finished his piece before coughing" Interesting night huh."

Tsunami looked at Naruto dryly."Why, because of the whole running in here thing?"

"No your clothing is baggy suggesting you wanted to get the fuck out of whatever you were in."

Tsunami stared at Naruto."You know what, I hate when your right."

Naruto chuckled. He was seldom wrong when it came to Tsunami. Of course this came with the fact that the two practically raised eachother.

"So what caused you to rush in? It's very unlike you to rush in the door at all."

Tsunami got up and headed to the table. He took a seat right across Naruto.

"I think a person I know was stalking me."

Naruto looked at Tsunami in thought before he decided to make a guess. "Was the person Soi-Fon?"

Tsunami shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly I don't know who it was, but I do know that it was someone we may know because they targeted me near the house. That fact makes the list of possibilities short.-Sigh- I hate our lives sometimes."

Naruto walked into the living room of their apartment and sat on the couch. He now was in thought.

"This person probably watches us, so be on your guard. For now the only thing we can do is watch our backs."

Tsunami nodded his head. The things just didn't add up but when did anything actually add up.

"I think we should call it a night Naruto today been a long day for us. Plus we do need to meet up with Grandmaster at the beginning of morning so that we can get our first C-rank mission."

Naruto sighed getting off the couch he had just sat at. He turned off the lights around the room before he and Tsunami made their way towards the back of the apartment. At the end of the hallway the two friends gave a hug before going into their opposite rooms to sleep. Tsunami got into his bed and slowly fell asleep thinking of his white haired friend. Naruto fell asleep thinking about how things would further progress.

After all he did have something to do.

* * *

 **Finally done with this chapter. Hope you** **enjoyed.**

 **As always**

 **Tsunami Uzamaki Signing out**


End file.
